


Never Mine

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Why do we always want what we've already given away?





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr gif set showing Sherlock in the way background as Molly and Tom pose for a photo at John and Mary's wedding. Hope you enjoyed this bit of angsty Sherlock

_Sitting here and pondering/_ _All the could've, should've and would've been/_ _How can something so close, within my reach/_ _Just slip away…_

_(_ You Were Never Mine  _by Lizelle 'Leasel' Martins)_

* * *

She was posing for a photo with  _Tom_. Tom the perfect, with his pub friends and Sunday family dinners and dog.

Tom the 'still not a psychopath.'

Tom the bloody wanker who'd swooped in while Molly was lost and vulnerable and taken advantage of her kind nature and…

 _No. Stop. Sentiment is clouding your judgement,_  a voice very much like Mycroft's sounded in his mind.  _You're the only wanker who's ever taken advantage of her kind nature - well, you and a certain dead-for-real psychopath whose name you NEVER want to associate with hers ever again, why didn't you just delete the fact that he and Molly had gone on three dates and that Dear Jim had probably stolen a kiss or three from her on at least two of the dates, possibly more…_

 _Stop,_  the internal Mycroft ordered him again, this time far more forcefully.  _Think, Sherlock. Think very carefully about what you are admitting to. Do you actually want to go down that road? Now that it's too late for you to do anything about it?_

"No," he muttered aloud as he finished crossing the room, earning a curious look from the few people close enough to hear him. He resolutely turned his eyes away from Molly and  _Tom_ , focusing instead on Mary's bridesmaid, Janine.

Janine Hawkins, PA to one Charles Augustus Magnussen, who had been brought to his attention by Lady Alicia - or was it Elizabeth, he couldn't be bothered to remember - Smallwood.

 _Focus on the work, Sherlock,_  he admonished himself.  _Deal with the blackmailer, then move on to the next case. It's always stood you in good stead in the past._

But as he heard Molly giggling at something  _Tom_  said to her, his traitorous heart whispered,  _And not on the fact that you've lost the one thing you never realized you truly wanted until it was too late._


End file.
